Duelo de tennis
by Elenaa
Summary: Edward reta a Bella para jugar a un partido de tennis detrás de lacasa de los Cullen. ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias de jugar con unvampiro?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

_Duelo de tenis_

_**Bella Swan**_

Edward y yo nos dirigíamos a su casa, ya que su hermana Alice había comprado un nuevo aparato que todavía estaba prohibido en y quería que lo estrenáramos nosotros. _La simple de Alice, _siempre comprando cualquier cosa que no estaba permitido.

-¿Y de qué se trata esta vez? –le pregunté a Edward mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa en su coche.

-Es una consola que viene con un juego –se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Eso es todo?, ¿y por qué lo han prohibido? No suena tan mal…

-Al parecer, ha causado algunos ataques epilépticos. Niños que se pasan la mayor parte de su vida en esos cacharros. –dijo sin importancia.

-¿Y por qué quieres jugar? –le pregunté riéndome.

-Simplemente lo vamos a probar porque el juego es de tenis, y a Alice le encanta ese deporte.

-¿A los vampiros os gusta el tenis? –dije riéndome más.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de vampiros Bella –me besó en los labios y salimos del coche ya que ya habíamos llegado a la casa. Cuando entramos Alice y Emmett ya habían montado la consola a la televisión.

-Muy bien, Edward, Bella, sentaros, poneos cómodos porque el juego es muy entretenido. –nos dijo Alice.

-¿Ya has jugado? –le preguntó Edward.

-Sí, y es muy divertido, aunque en la vida real lo es mucho más.

Emmett nos dio dos mandos. Edward y yo comenzamos a jugar al juego de Virtual Tenis. Yo me cogí a Serena Williams y él a Rafael Nadal. Elegimos el nivel difícil. Yo reí para mis adentros, pensando que aquí Edward no podía utilizar su velocidad y su fuerza. Tenía la oportunidad de poder ganarle.

La primera ronda, le gané yo _40-15_, pero en la segunda ganó él _40-30. _Cuando quedamos empatados empecé a carcajearme y Alice y Esme se unieron a mis risas. Incluso Emmett y Jasper se les escaparon unas risas.

-No te ilusiones mi amor, todavía nos queda una ronda –Edward me sonrió forzadamente.

Eso sirvió para que me riera aún más. Incluso se me escapó una lágrima del ojo.

Le dimos a _comenzar la ronda_ y a los primeros veinte segundos gané mis _15_ puntos. Edward se puso más firme en el sofá y quedamos empatados. Carlisle, Alice y Esme me animaban mientras que Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper animaban a Edward. Más tarde estábamos _40-40_, solo ganaría uno de los dos al próximo punto. Estuvimos cinco minutos intentando desempatar, pero Edward siempre le daba a la pelota por mucho que yo le daba de una punta a otra.

Acerqué mi avatar a la pista e hice un mate. _¡Le gané!_ Me levanté del sofá levantando las manos chillando por haber ganado a Edward. Alice me abrazó efusivamente. Cuando dejamos de chillar me acerqué a Edward que estaba en el sofá con la cabeza agachada. Me planté frente a él y le arrimé mi mano. Él me miró perplejo.

-Ha sido un honor tener la oportunidad de jugar con usted. –le dije con voz seductora.

Se levantó del sofá y acortó la distancia que nos separaba.

-Es un placer satisfacerla –dijo él con su voz más seductora que nunca.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Puse sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él en mi cintura. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos. Emmett y los demás empezaron a toser a propósito.

-Pero que sepas que quiero la revancha –me sonrió de la forma en que sabía que me enloquecía.

-Creo que va a ser fácil. –le dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Yo creo que no me has entendido –ahora fui yo quien la miré perpleja-, me refiero a una partida pero real.

Tragué saliva.

-¿A qué te refieres a una partida real? –le pregunté, aunque ya entendí a qué se refería.

-En la parte trasera de la casa hay una pista de tenis. ¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo sin mandos?

Miré a Alice confundida y ella se acercó a nosotros.

-Edward, no creo que eso sea posible, hay que contar con tu velocidad y con tu fuerza. –le dijo Alice a Edward.

-Ya había pensado en eso y se pondrán reglas, en las que mi velocidad y mi fuerza estarán prohibidas. –Edward volvió a mirarme con su sonrisa pícara- Entonces qué me dices Bella, ¿quieres jugar conmigo a tenis en la vida real?

Me ruboricé tanto que hasta sentí mi piel ardiendo.

-Acepto.

**Hola, espero que os guste mi nueva historia, que contará con unos cinco capítulos o pocos más, e intentaré actualizar cada cuatro días. Me gustaría que me dejarais comentarios sobre qué os parece. Tened piedad, soy nueva en esto! T_T Siempre he estado leyendo pero no me he atrevido a escribir, hasta hoy! :D**

**Besos y nos vemos pronto! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

_Duelo de tenis_

_**Bella Swan**_

-Entonces qué me dices Bella, ¿quieres jugar conmigo a tenis en la vida real?

Me ruboricé tanto que hasta sentí mi piel ardiendo.

-Acepto.

-¿Cuándo jugaréis? –preguntó Alice contenta.

-¿Dentro de tres días te vendría bien?, y así te doy tiempo para entrenarte… –me preguntó Edward.

-Sí, me viene bien.

Cuando Edward fue a avisarles a los demás, yo me acerqué a Alice preocupada.

-¡Alice, ¿y qué pasa si pierdo? –Ella se quedó en silencio- Yo creí que podría ser buena en este deporte y mira, me va a machacar en el partido… -murmuré haciendo un puchero.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada si pierdes –miró hacia otro lado y añadió- solamente que durante toda una semana te lo estará recordando junto con Emmet.

Me quedé mirándola como si no la hubiera entendido.

-Lo digo por experiencia. Una vez jugué con Edward y me ganó. Emmett y él se pasaron una semana entera recordándomelo. –dijo sin importancia. Estaba por retirarme cuando…

-Ni se te ocurra –dijo Alice alarmada.

-¿Qué? –le pregunté asustada.

-No puedo leer tus pensamientos pero conozco esa cara –ante ese comentario no pude evitar soltar una risita nerviosa. –No pienso dejar que te retires. Además, tenemos que entrenar. Te enseñaré jugar como una profesional en setenta y dos horas. Y lo más importarte, hay que preparar tu vestuario para el partido.

-¡No Alice, enserio eso ya no! –intenté sonar mosqueada, pero no lo logré porque estábamos hablando todo el tiempo en voz baja.

-Solo será probarte unos vestiditos para entrenar, facilitan moverte más ágilmente sobre la pista. –me miró con ojitos saltones.

-¿A qué hora quedamos para entrenar? –le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Mañana pasaré a buscarte a tu casa por la mañana, ¿te viene bien? –preguntó dando saltitos.

-Sí Alice, me tengo que ir ya, tengo que preparar la cena a Charlie.

-Espera, ¿quieres comer antes alguna cosa?, me parece que este mediodía no has comido –dijo Alice no muy convencida. _¿Por qué tiene que fijarse en mí ahora?_

-No, no he comido pero la verdad es que tenía el estómago un poco revuelto. Pero luego ya cenaré con Charlie, no te preocupes. –asintió con la cabeza y me abrazó de nuevo.

Edward me llevó a casa y luego se marchó para venir cuando sonaran los ronquidos de Charlie. Preparé unos espaguetis y se los puse a Charlie en la mesa.

-¿Tú no vas a cenar? –me preguntó pensativo.

-No, es que no tengo mucha hambre. Estoy un poco nerviosa. –Y eso era cierto.

Sin esperar comentarios decidí subir a mi habitación.

-Estoy muy cansada, me voy a la cama a dormir. Hasta mañana Charlie. –le dejé con la palabra en la boca, pero ahora no me apetecía contestar a sus interrogatorios.

Me tiré a la cama sumergida en mis pensamientos. _¿Y qué ocurriría si Edward me gana? ¿En serio se pasaría toda una semana reprochándomelo, o solo se lo hizo a Alice porque era su hermana?_

En ese momento Charlie abrió la puerta sin permiso pero no le dije nada porque parecía muy preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre papá? –le pregunté desconcertada.

-Bella me tengo que marchar a la comisaría, estamos en un caso algo delicado, y han dado aviso de ir para ir allí con urgencia. No sé cuando vendré pero si ocurre alguna cosa me llamas, ¿vale?

-Sí, vete tranquilo, yo estaba a punto de acostarme. Adi_ós…_-me dejó esta vez él con la palabra en la boca.

A penas eran las _10:30_ de la noche. Edward vendría en poco tiempo.

-Hola –dijo una voz entre las sombras. Pegué un grito ahogado. Me incorporé asustada, enfrente estaba Edward mirándome.

-Hola –dije con la voz poco audible.

Me acerqué a él para abrazarlo, inhalando su aroma. Rocé mis labios con los suyos con cuidado. Recorrió con su lengua mi labio inferior para después introducirla en mi boca y nos besamos como nunca nos habíamos besado antes. Cerré mis manos en su cabello, jugueteando con él. Sus manos se aferraron a mis caderas, mientras que Edward se iba haciendo para atrás suavemente hasta quedar recostado en la cama conmigo encima.

-Te quiero –le dije rozando una vez mis labios con los suyos.

-Yo más –dijo abrazándome contra él.

- ¿Está preparado para el partido, Sr. Cullen? –le susurré en tono seductor en el oído.

-Yo sí, la pregunta es, ¿lo está usted, señorita Swan? –dijo seductoramente. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Edward se rió ante mi reacción.

Me separé de él y me metí debajo de las sábanas.

-Me he enfadado contigo –le dije asomando la cabeza y le saqué la lengua como una niña pequeña para luego volver a meterme bajo las sábanas.

Sentí cómo se metía debajo de las sábanas y me abrazaba pegándome más a él.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué te has enfado? –dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Es que… -susurré mientras me ruborizaba. Edward me miró sorprendido- No te enfades pero es que, por una vez en mi vida pensé que podría ser mejor que tú en algo, pero cuando me dijiste lo del partido de verdad… ya sé quién iba a ganar, y ganará –dije enterrando mi cabeza bajo su pecho, todavía metidos bajo las sábanas.

Edward comenzó a reírse y yo le miré confundida.

-¿No te enfadas? –le pregunté separándome de él.

-Bella, lo que acabas de decir es absurdo. Tú eres inteligente, eres cálida y tan…humana. –Dijo acariciándome las mejillas con sus dedos fríos- Y con lo de respecto al partido, ya te dije que no emplearé la fuerza y la velocidad. Mi familia estará viéndolo para ver que ninguno hacemos trampas. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? –dijo rozándome los labios con los suyos.

-Pero Edward, tú eres ágil y sabrás darle a la pelota siempre… -le dije volviéndome a separar de él.

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos para otra día? –me dijo como si no le importara. Pero yo sabía que a él le hacía ilusión jugar conmigo.

-No, tranquilo, jugaremos. Aún así, estoy segura de quién ganará.

Los dos nos reímos de mi propio comentario. Pronto comencé a notar la falta de aire debajo de las sábanas.

-Va quedando poco oxígeno aquí debajo… -dije mirándole al rostro. ¡Cómo se notaba que él no necesitaba oxígeno!

En menos de medio segundo, apartó la manta de nosotros. Se inclinó hacia mí para darme un beso corto en los labios.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó rozando su nariz con la mía.

-Sí –envolví mis brazos en su cuello para acercarlo a mí.

- Descansa mi Bella, que tienes que estar preparada para el partido –dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-Pero, ¿el partido no es pasado mañana? –le pregunté confusa.

-Sí, pero quiero que tengas todas las pilas cargadas. Descansa mi Bella. Que tengas dulces sueños.

Me acurruqué en su cuerpo frío como el hielo pero a la vez cálido. No tardé en dormirme en cuanto tarareó mi nana. Antes de caer inconsciente murmuré.

-Te ganaré, Edward –una risa suave se escuchó antes de dormirme.

**¡Hola de nuevo!, espero que os esté gustando :D me emocioné con vuestros comentarios, me anima a seguir. Para aquells que leen pero no comentan (cosa que hacía yo cuando me registré hace tiempo),, os pido que me comentéis algo, lo que sea, acepto todo tipo de crítica :D**

**Actualizaré aquí a cuatro días más o menos,,**

**Nos veemoss ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

_Duelo de tenis_

_**Bella Swan**_

-Te ganaré, Edward –una risa suave se escuchó antes de dormirme.

Al día siguiente tuve muchas cosas por hacer, Alice me enseñó jugar bastante bien al tenis y encargamos la vestimenta para el día del partido. Andaba con tantas prisas y nervios que no tuve tiempo para comer. Lo cierto es que no tenía mucho apetito a pesar de no haber comido en un día entero. Los nervios me comían por dentro. El partido sería en menos de veinticuatro horas y no quería hacer el ridículo delante de Edward.

La tarde se me hizo rápida porque tenía muchos deberes por acabar y me absorbieron hasta la hora de cenar. Estaba preparando lasaña para Charlie, cuando sentí retortijones en mi estómago. Estaba sumamente nerviosa. Nunca había jugado a tenis con un humano, nunca pensé que mi primera vez fuera con un vampiro.

Me vi a mí misma, en el partido con Edward, muerta de los nervios y podía ver perfectamente quién ganaba; él.

Le puse el plato en la mesa. Estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir a mi habitación, cuando Charlie llegó de trabajar.

-¡Alto ahí, señorita! –dijo un tanto serio. _Problemas…_- Ayer no cenaste, ¿Qué pasa, que hoy tampoco?

-Verás, ayer tenía dolor de cabeza y hoy tengo mucha tarea pendiente –mentí- Además, comí en casa de Edward, y me he hartado de comer, y pues, no tengo hambre –esperaba que mi cara no me delatara.

-Está bien, pero mañana cenarás quieras o no… -me dijo a señalándome con un dedo.

-Sí… en la cocina te he dejado la cena, hasta mañana, papá –dije subiendo las escaleras.

Todavía quedaba más de dos horas para que Edward viniera, así que me puse los cascos de mi aparato de música y puse algunas tranquilas para conciliar el sueño. Tenía tanto que pensar… Alice se pasaría a los ocho en punto de la mañana y el partido sería a las diez. Intenté relajarme y para eso, inspiré y exhalé una cuantas veces y conté hasta cien. Dejé mi mente en blanco y no sé cómo lo conseguí, pero pude dormirme antes de que Edward viniera.

La noche se me había hecho muy corta. Cuando abrí los ojos, Edward me estaba mirando y una sonrisa traviesa recorría su rostro.

-Buenos días mi amor, hoy es el gran día –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso

Me senté de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama y le extendí mi mano.

-Estoy deseando ver qué cara se te pone cuando te gane –le dije seria pero a la vez traviesa.

Enarcó una ceja y me dio la mano. Acto seguido, me fui al baño para cambiarme ya que Alice vendría en diez minutos. Edward se despidió de mí antes de que viniera.

-¿Ya estás lista? –preguntó Alice entrando por la puerta con una bolsa y un maletín.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunté asustada si provenía de Alice.

-Es la ropa que facilitará tus movimientos en la pista, y el maletín es el maquillaje -dijo dando brinquitos. Puse los ojos en blanco. No valía la pena discutir.

-Una cosa Alice, ¿tú… sabes quién va a… ganar? –tartamudeé.

-Eso sí que no lo puedo saber, no sé cómo actuaréis, e igualmente, no te lo diría.

-Pero él lo sabría –_Maldito lector de mentes…_

-Pero bloquearía mi mente para que no leyese nada. Tu estate tranquila Bella. ¿Has desayunado ya? –preguntó cambiando de tema. Decidí no darle explicaciones, después de todo, ya llevaba dos días sin comer. Puro nervio.

-Sí, anda vamos a cambiarme, que ya son las nueve de la mañana –dije cogiéndole del brazo para arrastrarla a mi habitación. Ella estaba que daba saltos de alegría. Me alegraba hacerles a todos felices.

La ropa era un parecido vestido blanco que me llegaba más arriba de los muslos, pero debajo se ocultaba un pantalón tipo bragas. De peinado, me recogió el pelo en una simple coleta pero me dejó con dos mechones ondulados cayendo a cada lado de mi cabeza. De calzado, me trajo unas bambas especiales, que hacían a juego con el mini vestido. Me perfiló con una máscara de ojos, que me intensificó la mirada. Cuando terminó se limpió una lágrima imaginaria, encantada del trabajo bien hecho.

-Te quiero Alice, solo espero ganar a Edward…

-Lo conseguirás Bella –me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Nos dirigimos a su casa con el Porche, Alice intentaba relajarme durante el camino, pero era en vano. En cuestión de minutos habíamos llegados y a mí me estaban entrando arcadas, en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Alice me jaló hasta detrás de la mansión Cullen. _¡Woh!_ Había una gran pista de tenis, Edward y todos los demás estaban ahí. Tragué saliva ruidosamente.

Emmet fue el primero que acabó con el silencio.

-¡Muy bien! En dos minutos empezamos –dijo contento de la alegría.

No podía dejar de mirar a Edward, este me guiñó el ojo y sonrió traviesamente. Me quería poner nerviosa, pero yo no lo iba a permitir. Le devolví el gesto y se quedó paralizado. Me reí agachando la cabeza, intentando disimular mis nervios, y creo que funcionaba. Alice me dio una raqueta negra y comenzó a darme consejos sobre el partido mientras yo cerraba los ojos, inspiraba y expiraba y a la vez giraba de un lado la cabeza.

-Necesitas calentar antes de comenzar el partido, tengo entendido que los humanos tenéis que estirar los músculos antes de hacer cualquier deporte.

Asentí. Estiraba los brazos, hacía giros con la muñeca y con una mano, tocaba mi pie opuesto, y luego con la otra. Cuando terminé de calentar, Emmet dio la voz de que comenzara el partido. Por muy raro que fuera, no sentía nervios. Me adentré a la pista para dirigirme a mi lugar, y en ese momento me crucé con Edward, ya que él se dirigía al otro lado, y rozó sus dedos con los míos, pero conseguí no desconcentrarme. _Este se iba a enterar quién es Isabella Marie Swan…_

Emmet dio a la bocina, que era el toque de que el juego ya había comenzado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

_Duelo de tenis_

_**Bella Swan**_

_Este se iba a enterar quién es Isabella Marie Swan…_

Emmet dio a la bocina, que era el toque de que el juego ya había comenzado.

Suspiré, cogí la pelota, le di un impulso hacia arriba y la tiré lo mejor que pude hacia Edward. Este me la devolvió en un toque perfecto y yo volví a lanzársela, intenté mandársela a un punto de la pista, pero él la devolvió sin problemas a paso humano. Estuvimos así durante unos segundos cuando Edward le dio un toque ágil a la pelota, haciendo que ganara quince puntos. Alice y Esme me animaron mientras que yo refunfuñaba como una niña pequeña y Edward se ría de mi reacción.

Esme me pasó la pelota a la vez que me guiñaba el ojo y la cogí al vuelo apretándola con fuerza. Tanto Edward como yo no le dimos importancia que el oponente del otro era su pareja. Y la verdad es que no me importaba, a estas alturas tenía mucha rabia acumulada, _Edward se cree tan perfecto con esa sonrisa torcida…_ _Le voy a mostrar que yo también puedo ser mejor que él en algo._

Edward se puso en su posición después de chocar puños con Emmet. _La gota que colmó el vaso. _Tiré la pelota hacia arriba y me preparé para lanzarla en dirección a Edward. Le di con tanta rabia que incluso se me escapó un gemido y creo que Edward notó cuanta fue la fuerza con la que se la lancé, porque hizo una perfecta ''O'' con su boca. Ágilmente me la devolvió con la misma fuerza que yo lo hice anteriormente e intenté volver a darla con la misma potencia pero esta vez dirección a su izquierda.

Veinte minutos habían pasado ya. Claramente él me iba ganando, pero yo tampoco me quedaba atrás; 30-40. Él seguía igual de perfecto, con su pelo un poco revuelto por correr, pero yo era otro caso. Tenía una capa de sudor por todo el cuerpo y notaba mi cara ardiendo. Me olvidé que con quién estaba compitiendo era mi novio vampiro, y en su lugar veía a mi peor enemigo. Adrenalina pura circulaba por mis venas.

Según pasaban los minutos notaba mi respiración más pesada. Cuando por fin pude empatarle, la cosa se puso peor. Edward tenía las aletas de la nariz dilatadas y notaba como respiraba entrecortadamente. Me di cuenta que todos los presentes nos miraban con cara rara, como si no fuéramos nosotros quienes estuvieran jugando. Y era la verdad, nunca nos habíamos comportado así. Cada vez iba notando los dedos de mis manos más frías y un ligero pitido en mis oídos. Fue cuando me di cuenta que llevaba tres días sin comer, y llevaba más de cuarenta y cinco minutos jugando. Casi una hora. Empecé a despejar mi mente de esas tonterías, ahora no podía distraerme. Pero la cosa fue a peor. Todo se empezó a poner borroso, pero aun así no le di importancia, seguí jugando, intentando que nadie viera que me estaba mareando.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando no pude seguir.

-¿Qué pasa, Swan? ¿Te rindes? –pude notar en su tono de voz un toque de burla.

Haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible, me fui acercando a la red, para conseguir hacer un mate, el cual conseguí cuando le di a la pelota un suave golpe.

Alice y Esme se abrazaron pero pronto lo tuvieron que deshacer porque Alice no paraba de dar saltos, mientras que Emmet, Rosalie y Carlisle estaban alrededor de Edward, dándole ánimos.

Me quedé quieta completamente cerrando los ojos, respirando pausadamente.

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ponerme en el suelo, antes de que me cayera de boca. Lentamente abrí los ojos, pero no pude abrirlos completamente. Notaba mi cuerpo entero helado. En vez de sentir mis mejillas ardiendo como hacía quince minutos, ahora las notaba frías, era como si yo misma pudiera verme pálida. No oía nada, tan solo los latidos profundos de mi corazón. Volví a cerrar los ojos y lentamente dejé que mis dedos soltaran la raqueta para que esta cayera en el suelo en un sordo ruido. Luego fui la siguiente en caer, para dar paso a la oscuridad.

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Lo quería hacer un poco más interesante, y la razón por la cual quería hacer esta historia era para saber las consecuencias que tendría Bella al jugar con su novio vampiro hahahaxD.**

**Próximo capítulo final! **

**Soy nueva en esto y no me gusta hacerlo largo. Pasen por mi otra historia! ''Entre micrófonos y rimas'' **

**Hasta luego!(K)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la saga no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

_Duelo de tenis_

_**Bella Swan**_

No oía nada, tan solo los latidos profundos de mi corazón. Volví a cerrar los ojos y lentamente dejé que mis dedos soltaran la raqueta para que esta cayera en el suelo en un sordo ruido. Luego fui la siguiente en caer, para dar paso a la oscuridad.

Notaba un ligero apretón en mi mano. Fui abriendo lentamente mis ojos para encontrarme con unos ojos negros. Mi novio vampiro.

Escuché un suspiro por parte de él a la vez que me atraía a su cuerpo y me daba un delicado beso en los labios. Me fijé en dónde estábamos. En su habitación.

-Mi Bella… -susurró acariciándome el pelo- Me has asustado mi ángel. He sido un completo irresponsable…

Nuestras frentes están juntas, nos rozábamos la nariz y podía oler su aliento al suspirar, y me nublaba los sentidos. Necesitaba de sus labios. Y así lo hice. Fui acercando mis labios hasta rozar los suyos. Él los acabó por unir, permitiéndome saborear su lengua con la mía. Poco a poco nos tuvimos que separar.

-Carlisle me dijo que tenías un poco de anemia porque no te alimentaste bien durante unos días, pero que te recuperarás en cuanto comas algo. –me explicó pasando sus dedos por mis mejillas sonrojadas.

-Lo siento, yo…-me recordaba cuando un profesor preguntaba algo y yo no sabía qué responder-yo…estaba nerviosa por lo del partido y no tenía mucha hambre. Y no me di cuenta que me encontraba débil hasta la mitad del partido. Lo siento…

-Shh…no te disculpes, fue mi culpa. Yo debía de haberme dado cuenta Bella. He sido un idiota. –sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente y su cara estaba en una mueca dolida.

-Edward, abre los ojos, por favor –dije con voz dolida, e inmediatamente los abrió.-No quiero que te eches la culpa, yo debía de haberme alimentado bien, no fue culpa tuya. –le dije poniéndome encima suyo. Puse una mano mía detrás de su nuca, cogiendo algunos de sus mechones rebeldes. Acerqué mis labios a su oído y dije sensualmente.

-Te gané

Oí su suave risa y noté cómo pasaba tiernamente la palma de su mano por mi espalda.

-Tienes razón, me ganaste Swan.

-¿No voy a recibir ningún premio o algo? –dije picaronamente.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo muy curioso.

-Mmmm….-pensé- Quiero que me beses. –susurré sonrojándome.

-Pero…ya te beso cada día. ¿No quieres algo diferente? Un noche nuevo, un…-le paré antes de que dijese cualquier disparate.

-No quiero nada de eso. –me acerqué nuevamente a su oído mientras jugueteaba con su mechones. Sentí como se estremeció.- Quiero sentir tus labios rozar los míos, quiero acariciar los tuyos con mi lengua, saboreándote. Quiero que poco a poco vayas metiendo tu lengua en mi boca y roces la mía. Me encanta la sensación de sentir tu lengua con la mía. –susurré todo esto en su oído para después morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Soy todo tuyo, Bella. Me ganaste.

Dijo con una sonrisa torcida a la vez que acercaba suavemente sus labios a los míos. Después de todo, no ha estado tan mal jugar con un vampiro a tenis, aunque tuvo sus consecuencias…

**TachÁn! Aquí está el ultimo capi… espero que os haya gustado! :P **

**Y porfavor porfavor porfavor! Dejadme comments! Porfa:'(**

**Acordaros que estoy trabajando en otra historia 'Entre micrófonos y rimas'**

**Hasta otra!**


End file.
